Bajo la misma sombrilla
by Cami-nyan
Summary: En un dia lluvioso Sasuke y Hinata comparten una sombrilla, que tanto podría pasar mientras caminan y charlan de cosas banales? SasuHina, leve mención de NaruSaku Romance? Yo no se eso...
1. Chapter 1

Bajo la misma sombrilla

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi drogado Kishimoto; yo solo uso a sus personajes un ratito para hacer estas historias sin gracia

Romance? No se

Disfruten

.

.

.

-Por fin salimos de esa clase, estaba eterna- Dijo Naruto estirándose y soltando aire ruidosamente.

-Sí, parecía que no acabaría jamás- Respondió Sasuke mientras se sobaba la nuca en signo de cansancio; Hinata solo asintió y soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba junto a ellos.

Naruto iba pisando con fuerza los pequeños charquitos que se habían formado por la lluvia fuerte que había caído hace poco que ahora se había convertido en una suave llovizna.

-¿Entonces nos vamos ya?- Preguntó Naruto con sus ojos brillantes, solo era martes, pero ya habían superado el trauma del lunes y el día parecía mejorar lentamente.

-Yo tengo que esperar a mi hermano hasta la una- Intervino Sasuke, Naruto en respuesta vio su reloj.

-Son solo las once de la mañana, lo siento pero yo tengo que irme a reunir con Sakura o sino me mata- Los dos morenos solo asintieron mientras el rubio se iba de su vista tras una breve despedida.

-¿Tú también te vas, Hinata?- Preguntó Sasuke a la morena.

-No, si quieres te puedo esperar un rato más, no tengo prisa por llegar a casa- Murmuró con una voz dulce.

-Está bien- Se quedaron viendo por un rato pensando en que deberían hacer las dos horas que tenían por delante.

-Ehm, ¿Me acompañas al banco? Debo pagar algo y así matamos tiempo un poco.

-Claro- Murmuro el moreno.

Cuando estaban saliendo se encontraron de nuevo con Naruto quien peleaba con su maleta tratando de encontrar una sombrilla.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó al verlos juntos.

-Al banco- Respondió Sasuke sin mirarlo directamente.

-Entonces caminemos hasta la esquina juntos- Propuso Naruto sacando al fin una sombrilla- Juró que comprare una sombrilla más decente- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras abría su sombrilla de Hello Kitty, los morenos solo rieron en voz baja.

-Qué masculino eres Naruto- Se burló Sasuke sacando sin mucho esfuerzo su sombrilla azul oscura.

-Cállate- Y lentamente empezaron a caminar, Hinata iba algo alejada de ellos por lo que se estaba rociando levemente, en realidad no le molestaba, le gustaba la sensación del agua mojando levemente su cara, y no estaba lloviendo tan duro como para preocuparse.

-Sasuke, deja que Hinata se meta bajo tu sombrilla, no dejes que se moje – Sasuke solo asintió y movió un poco la sombrilla para que la muchacha tuviera más espacio.

-Gracias- Murmuró con un pequeño rubor creciendo por su cara y mirando de mala manera al rubio, era un metiche.

-Bueno, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan- Dijo el rubio tomando un camino contrario al par de morenos- Adiós, vayan con cuidado.

-Adios- Murmuraron ambos morenos.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, Hinata pensaba en algún tema para romper el hielo, pero no encontraba mucho.

-Sabes que mi hermano tiene una banda, ¿verdad?

-Si- Murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa- Akatsuki, si no me equivoco, son populares

-Sí, no es la gran cosa

-Pero lo importante es que la pasen bien

-Lo hacemos, yo lo ayudo a componer a veces, es divertido- Murmuró el Uchiha con un toque de emoción en su voz

-¿Compones?- Lo miro sorprendida- Siempre he querido componer, pero soy muy mala, no soy capaz de hacer que las palabras encajen y termino enredándome

-Es solo cuestión de paciencia y mucho, mucho tiempo libre- Explicó el moreno, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya la llovizna había parado

Sasuke con un movimiento suave cerró la sombrilla y se la colgó en la muñeca.

En pocos minutos ya estaban frente al banco.

Hinata trato de entrar lo más rápido posible, no quería tardar tanto, pero, oh, que agradable sorpresa, había una buena fila de unas ocho o diez personas.

Ambos morenos chasquearon la lengua y se miraron sorprendidos de haberlo hecho al tiempo.

En silencio Hinata corrió a hacer la fila, para gratitud la fila se estaba moviendo más rápido de lo usual y no tardó tanto como pensaba en un comienzo.

Estuvo tentada varias veces en hacerle señas al moreno, quien se había quedado junto a una ventana, para que se acercara y hablaran de algo más, pero la vergüenza le podía, así que no lo hizo.

-Lamento traerte a este plan- Se disculpó con una leve reverencia, tras salir de la fila.

-No es nada, tranquila- Cuando iban a salir, la lluvia había regresado, con algo más de fuerza.

Sasuke abrió de nuevo la sombrilla y ambos se metieron bajo ella, resguardándose.

Caminaron de vuelta al edificio de la universidad, Sasuke comentaba sobre la banda y los integrantes y las fiestas que hacían cada vez que ellos se reunían en privado. Hinata se limitaba a reír y a soltar comentarios cortos, porque seguía sin un tema decente que pudiera interesarle al Uchiha.

-Creo que me iré por ahí mientras espero a mi hermano, ¿tal vez una cafetería o algo interesante que conozcas?

-En realidad no conozco mucho, solo un par de librerías que quedan cerca a la estación

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Ya solo quedaba una hora, y eso más o menos era lo que se demoraba en llegar al punto de encuentro con su hermano -Bueno, aquí te dejo yo, nos vemos- con una breve despedida el moreno siguió de largo su camino y Hinata giró, bueno, después de todo estaba esperando demasiado por parte del Uchiha si pensaba que la iba a acompañar hasta su casa.

Levanto la capucha de su hoodie, escondió todo su cabello, saco sus audífonos y empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia.

.

.

.

El Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

Bajo la misma sombrilla Continuación

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi drogado Kishimoto; yo solo uso a sus personajes un ratito para hacer estas historias sin gracia

Romance? No se

Disfruten

.

.

.

Levanto la capucha de su hoodie, escondió todo su cabello, saco sus audífonos y empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Ya había recorrido una cuadra entera y los suspiros no dejaban de abandonar sus labios.

Definitivamente siempre colocaba sus expectativas demasiado altas.

-Lo siento, no quería que fuera así- Esas palabras le llegaron de golpe, congelándola en su camino, a pesar de que su canción sonaba a todo dar había escuchado esa voz más clara que el agua.

-¿Sasuke?- Giró algo sorprendida, viendo como el moreno estaba ahí con la sombrilla en la mano, dio un par de pasos más y la arrojó a un lado.

-Es que no estoy seguro de cómo hacer esto, así que solo…- Se agachó a sus labios- solo…- Los unió con suavidad, probando el brillo de labios con sabor a vainilla, no quería separarse.

-Sasuke- Murmuró ella con los ojos aun cerrados tras el suave beso, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el moreno recogiendo la sombrilla y cubriéndolos a ambos.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa- Murmuró con el rojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, la morena asintió en silencio, con un rubor más fuerte que el moreno.

La mañana siguiente ambos morenos estaban más callados de lo normal.

Eso hasta Naruto lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo con ustedes dos?- Pregunto mientras pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

-Nada, ¿Acaso tendría que pasar algo?- Respondió el Uchiha mientras le lanzaba una diminuta sonrisa a la morena, causando que se avergonzara un poco y bajara su mirada al suelo.

-No, pero puedo jurar que, han estado algo raros- Dijo pensativo mientras los observaba largamente

-¡Hey! ¡Naruto! La profesora de biomédica te necesita- Llamó Kiba desde la puerta

-Mierda, ahora que querrá Tsunade, más vale que no me tome de mensajero entre ella y Erosennin- Murmuró bajito el rubio mientras se levantaba con su mejor sonrisa- ¡Allá voy!

Cuando el rubio los abandonó la morena empezó a juguetear con su celular y a hacer pequeños garabatos en los bordes de las hojas de su cuaderno.

Sentía la fuerte mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

Levantó levemente los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos negros. Se quedó viéndolos un rato más y no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

El moreno también sonrió, a lo que Hinata respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó divertido el Uchiha

-Nada, solo me fijaba en que te vez más guapo que bajo una sombrilla

.

.

.

Fin ahora sí :3

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
